The Most Random Stories On Fanfiction
by DPfruitloop
Summary: A series of crack fics that I write at random times... first up, I should've been writing an essay... I don't think that this is what the teacher had in mind. O.o
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay… I was SUPPOSED to be writing my paper about To Kill a Mockingbird…but I'm sorry- I was bored to tears. This my dear readers is how THIS evolved.**

**Danny Muse: Oh man…**

**Me: Oh man is right… anyways, the italicized part in the story was the actual part in my essay… but it kinda uh… yeah. If ya'll like it, then comment please, and I might add a second chapter of another random story that comes to my crazed up mind! **

**Danny Muse: Well, let's see the load of crap you came out with today!**

**Me: Yes, let's!**

…_Ewells lived behind the town garbage dump in what was once a Negro cabin…_and then a rabid unicorn showed up, and ate all the characters in the story, and that sucked monkey butt, but there was nothing that anyone could do…but then something amazing happened. A piece of popcorn appeared out of thin air, and ate all the lemons! Then the unicorn was a mad, for it truly loved lemons. So the unicorn threw up all the characters- and went and chased the popcorn to mustache land! But then an eviler unicorn than the one that we have previously spoken of decided to eat all the marshmallows in the world. It was a truly diabolical plan indeed. The unicorn tried to eat every helpless marshmallow out there! But it was okay, because Danny Phantom showed up and was all like, "I will eat your soul you stupid good for nothing evil unicorn thing!" And that is exactly what Danny Phantom did. He ate that unicorn's evil soul all up and it was pretty amazing, I'm not going to lie.

So after the evil unicorn was vanquished, and all the cute little marshmallows were saved (yay!) Danny became a hungry. So Danny made a fire with one of his awesome ectoplasm ray things. Then, he violently stabbed one of the innocent marshmallows through the head with a stick, and proceeded to stick the gooey treat within the flames he had created. He watched in sick satisfaction as the marshmallow began to become crisp on the outside. Then, Danny laughed as he watched the marshmallow begin to burn! Then, it caught on fire! Danny took the marshmallow out of the fire and simply smiled and blew out the flame. The once white marshmallow now donned a pitch black shell, which he promptly ate off, until the only part which remained was the soft, gooey insides of the marshmallow. Danny laughed and ate that too.

Sam Manson, however, had been hiding behind a nearby rhino, and had seen the entire ordeal, and she was really, really angry about it. So she yelled at Danny, "You murderer! You killed that poor innocent marshmallow! I hate you!" Then she proceeded to take out a Fenton Thermos and trap her previously beloved within the cylindrical container. Then Sam decided to throw it into the ocean, where a wild cowboy riding a whale stole it. Danny rode with that cowboy on the whale for 3 years, before the cowboy got bored of trying to eat the thermos, and threw the thermos all the way to Africa, where a napkin stole it. Then the napkin ran all the way to America, and then to Amity Park Ohio. The napkin found Sam, and explained to her that it was okay, because marshmallows are food- so it's okay for them to be eaten. Once the napkin was confident that she understood, it released Danny and Sam kissed him. Then the two of them went and got a married and ate marshmallows. The end!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I saw that a lot of you guys commented on my last chapter, and it made me so happy that I just HAD to write another today. This time it's about what happened to our favorite fruitloop after the Disasteroid.**

_**Danny Muse: I love this one.**_

**Me: It's pretty crazy…even by my standards… ANYWAYS… please update and REVIEW! I absolutely LOVE reviews! They make me update faster and make me smile happy smiles full of rainbows and unicorns! So… REVIEW!**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a magical fruitloop that ruled the entire Ghost Zone. His name was Sir Vladiosiousioso the third. He was a pretty awesome fruitloop- I'm not gonna lie. He was one of the blue fruitloops, like you know the blue ones. He wasn't a red fruitloop, or a green fruitloop, no…he was a blue fruitloop. So anyways, one day Sir Vladiosiousioso the third decided to make the Ghost Zone's largest pancake! But it ended it tragedy. For the pancake started to grow…and grow…and grow! Poor Sir Vladiosiousioso the third drowned in the Ghost Zone's largest pancake.

At his funeral, his son Imnotmyfather, decided to go into the human world and raise a family. Don't ask me how a giant green fruitloop raised a family, he just did. I dunno, maybe he adopted or something… anyways, so Imnotmyfather had a kid named Vlad Masters. So then Vlad Masters grew up, and you have to understand why he is not very good in the head…he was raised by legit fruitloops for heaven's sake! But, anyways, Vlad grew up and decided to shove his head inside of an unfinished ghost portal, so yeah…he was a fruitloopy half-ghost.

So then like later, Vlad tried to enslave the world…yada…yada…yada… and then Danny Phantom was all awesome and banished him into space…yada…yada…yada… so yeah after all of THAT happened, Vlad was all in outer space and stuff. So then like, Vlad floated in the outer of the space for like 23 years, and then a wild unicorn appeared! The unicorn's name was Alfonzo. So then Alfonzo was all like, "I know a MAGICAL place where unicorns can eat other unicorns!" And our favorite fruitloop was all like, "Uhhh…I'm not a unicorn…" But then Alfonzo transformed him into a sparkly purple unicorn with a white mark on his forehead that resembled that of a fruitloop.

So then Alfonzo and Vlad the unicorn traveled through space for 8,000,000 years, until they reached the cannibalistic planet for unicorns. The planet looked like a unicorn and was inhabited by unicorns. When the two unicorns landed, a bloody battle began immediately. Every unicorn tried to eat every unicorn. It was every unicorn for themselves. Vlad acted quickly, because he didn't feel like being eaten by a unicorn today, and he ate all the unicorns in the entire planet.

After Vlad ate all the unicorns, he discovered he had become rather fat. So he went on a diet, and didn't eat anything except intergalactic McDonalds for the next million years. Surprisingly enough, he only got fatter and fatter.

Soon, Vlad became so freaking fat that he couldn't fit in the planet anymore, so he as forced to find a new home. So, Vlad floated through space for like 40,000,000,000,000 years, until he landed on another planet, unfortunately for the planet's inhabitants, who were carrots, Vlad sat upon them and all of them died a most tragic death.

Vlad the extremely fat unicorn found himself hungry once more, and decided that he needed to go in search for more food. So he floated through space for 3 minutes, and then TADA he found Planet Popcorn! He went to eat the planet, but after eating just one piece of popcorn, he got so extremely fat that he just exploded.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So, I decided that we needed a story about a narwhal in here, because let's face it, narwhals are freaking awesome.**

_**Danny Muse: Ya gotta love the narwhal.**_

**Me: Yes…yes you do. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews always make my day, make me laugh, and make me an all around happy dude. Like a cannibalistic unicorn with a plate full of cooked unicorn legs, I shall be quite happy.**

_**Danny Muse: So review.**_

* * *

So there once was this narwhal named Flippers. Flippers the narwhal was one sexy narwhal, true story here guys. This sexy narwhal was purple, and had sliver flippers- sexy I know right? So then one day, Flippers was a chilling on a piece of ice, being all sexy and stuff, when all of a sudden, a giant watermelon appeared! The watermelon's name was Kevin. So, Kevin the watermelon decided to explode, and then poor Flippers got sprayed all over with a bunch of watermelon guts. This made Flippers all sad and stuff, so he decided that he should go to America, so he could get a Big Mac and fries from McDonald's. So, Flippers swam all the way to America, and then got in this cool limo that allowed him to travel over the land in a giant water filled aquarium. So, Flippers wanted to go to Amity Park, Ohio to get his Big Mac, 'cus everyone knows that's where sexy narwhals get their Big Mac's from. So off he drove in his awesome limo, all the way to Amity Park.

When he got there, he was pleasantly surprised to see one freaking sexy ghost being all sexy and stuff sitting in a tree. This particular sexy ghost had sexy white hair, and sexy green eyes. Did I mention he was sexy? Anyways, this sexy ghost's name was none other than the sexy Danny Phantom. So, then the sexy narwhal was all like "Dude! You are so freaking sexy!" And the sexy Danny was all like, "…Why am I talking to a narwhal?" Then Danny flew away, thinking that he had lost his mind.

Flippers was ticked off. THAT BRO IGNORED HER! So Flippers got so angry that she just transformed into Darth Vader. Then she went on a rampage, parading through the streets, screaming "I CAN DO BETTER THAN YOU DANNY PHANTOM!" before she violently cut people's heads off with a light saber.

So Danny was all like O.O as he watched this, and Sam was really confused. She and Danny had been going out and stuff, and now Darth Vader was saying that 'he' could do better? So she turned and asked Danny if he was like gay or something, and Danny was all like, "I ain't no homophobe or nothin' but I ain't gay." And then Sam was all like, "Wow… I love how you are using such propor grammar." And then Danny was all like, "You spelled proper wrong in your last statement…"

Anyways, after arguing with Sam, Danny went and yelled at Flippers, saying that he would never date a narwhal, no matter how sexy they were. Poor Flippers transformed back into a narwhal and was a sad. Then a random horse showed up and stole Flippers narwhal horn, and put it on its head, proclaiming that it was now a unicorn and shall poop rainbows. So that's exactly what it did. It crapped a rainbow and flew away, screaming, "I'm a freaking unicorn!" Then Flippers exploded and Danny ate a lemon. THE END!


	4. Chapter 4

One day, Jazz was a chilling in her backyard, reading a book that nobody really has any interest in except for herself and the author of the stupid book, when Danny burst out of the back door and looked murderously at the book. He really hated books; they were just plain flat out evil…like popcorn… stupid popcorn always got its kernels stuck in your throat…Stupid popcorn. Oh so anyways, Danny got so angry at the stupid book that he shot ectoplasm out of his eyes and the book incinerated. Jazz gasped in surprise and turned around and saw what Danny had done. Her look of surprise turned into one of anger, and then she decided that she would get revenge on Danny for destroying her boring book about who knows what.

So Jazz did the only thing that an annoying bratty sister can do when her brother does something she doesn't agree with.

"MOM! DANNY DESTROYED MY BOOK!" Jazz screamed as she ran into the house, but when she went inside she saw the last thing that she expected.

Inside the house, there was Nyan Cat, a cupcake, and a piece of bacon. Nyan cat was running through her living room, crapping a rainbow while singing the most addicting song ever known to man. Jazz fell onto the ground screaming, for she couldn't get the song out of her head. Danny, although still angry at the book and was zapping the already charred remains, heard his sister's cry and ran into the house. He was quite shocked about Nyan Cat, but then he saw the bacon and ate it. Although the bacon protested, Danny continued to eat it. It was pretty gruesome.

So, then Jazz just exploded from the Nyan Cat overload, and Danny screamed in horror, as he was covered with rainbows, because everyone knows that when you die to an overload of Nyan Cat, you explode in a brilliant array of rainbows. Danny was so horrified that he threw up his previously eaten bacon, and then ate the cupcake…only to realize it was spinach flavored, and he threw that up too.

Danny's mouth tasted like crap, so he searched around his house for some foods to wash out the crappy taste, only to discover that Nyan Cat ate it all. Danny was sad, and went to yell at Nyan Cat…when he realized that Nyan Cat was part pop tart. So, Danny went and ate Nyan Cat, and the poor pop tart cat died.

Danny was relived the stupid singing had stopped, and his mouth didn't taste like crap anymore…instead it tasted like cherry pop tart…yum. Then Danny remembered that his sister had exploded into colorful rainbows, and was sad. Poor Jazz exploded… so tragic.

Danny's parents chose that moment to walk inside and saw that there were rainbows everywhere, barf, and the remains of Nyan Cat. Maddie asked what happened, and Danny responded quite truthfully, that Nyan Cat made his sister explode and then he ate the cat.

And this dear readers, is how Danny was locked up in the loony shack. The end!


End file.
